List of Music Appearances
This is a list of all the music tracks in Katawa Shoujo, along with all of the scenes that each plays in. The music tracks are organized according to the track listing from the OST. Spoiler Warning: 'This page contains spoilers for the entire game's plot! Lullaby of Open Eyes ;'On a cold snowy day, Hisao's dreams were about to be realized... :Prologue, Out Cold ;Shizune and Misha relax on the roof after touring the festival :Act 1, Throwing Balls ;Hisao and Hanako watch the festival's fireworks from the Shanghai :Act 1, Movement ;Following a visit to the nurse, Hisao calms an agitated Emi. :Act 2 (Emi), Down That Medicine Now ;Hisao visits Emi in bed :Act 2 (Emi), Dropping By ;Following their night together, Emi and Hisao make smalltalk :Act 2 (Emi), The First Morning After ;Lilly quizzes Hisao on his relationship with Hanako :Act 2 (Hanako), Rise and Shine ;Hanako receives birthday presents from Lilly and Hisao :Act 2 (Lilly), Unidentified Drinking Object ;As Lilly is leaving to visit Scotland, Hanako says goodbye :Act 2 (Lilly), Bon Voyage ;Rin and Hisao have a heart-to-heart on the roof :Act 2 (Rin), Six Meters Closer to Heaven ;Following Tanabata, Hisao and Shizune have a private conversation :Act 2 (Shizune), When Stars Embrace ;Emi visits Hisao in his room to request something major, concerning the upcoming exams :Act 3 (Emi), After-School Plans ;Hisao receives a letter after experiencing his first hangover, discussing his troubles with Yuuko :Act 3 (Hanako), One Piece of Paper ;Hisao and Lilly informs Hanako of their romantic relationship :Act 3 (Lilly), Gray Outlook ;After class, Hisao finds Rin asleep in her classroom :Act 3 (Rin), The Scent of Light ;Rin and Hisao have a smoke together on the floor of the atelier :Act 3 (Rin), Self Destruction ;Shizune visits Hisao in his room, after accidentally pulling him on top of her :Act 3 (Shizune), Closer ;Hisao and Emi confess their love for one another on the rooftop :Act 4 (Emi), Saving Throw ;Hisao begins to open up to Hanako while walking to the dormitories :Act 4 (Hanako), Whispered Touch ;Rin cries within the embrace of Hisao :Act 4 (Rin), Raison d'être Cold Iron ;Hisao's dreams are cut short by a sudden heart attack. :Prologue, Out Cold ;Hisao confronts Emi in her kitchen :Act 3 (Emi), Guess Who's Coming... Never Mind ;Hanako breaks down in the middle of class :Act 3 (Hanako), Falling ;Hisao desperately tries to get Hanako out of her room :Act 4 (Hanako), Misstep ;Hisao's heart unexpectedly acts up during a shared lunch on the roof :Act 2 (Lilly), Little Wing ;Hisao's heart causes problems while walking from the summer home :Act 3 (Lilly), Prelude ;Hisao's heart interrupts him in the throes of passion :Act 4 (Lilly), Blackout ;Hisao vents his anger at Rin for her mind games in the atelier :Act 3 (Rin), Shards of Ire ;Hisao vents his anger at Rin's mind games in his dorm room :Act 4 (Rin), Demused ;Nomiya berates Rin for leaving the exhibition :Act 4 (Rin), Measuring Shadows Damage ;Opening Credits. :Act 1 Cinematic Caged Heart ;Hisao is told about Yamaku Academy, where he will likely spend the rest of his high school days. :Prologue, Bundle of Hisao ;Hisao's heart begins to act up after running too hard. :Act 1, Exercise ;Shizune and Misha notices Hisao's medications in his room :Act 1, Home Field Advantage ;Hisao gloomily wanders through the festival before heading up to the roof :Act 1, The Deep End ;A letter from Iwanako spoils Hisao's day. :Act 2 (Emi), Piracy on the High Seas ;Emi stumbles on a morning run, pushing Hisao away when he tries to help :Act 3 (Emi), Invisible Rock ;Emi tells Hisao that rejecting his support was helpful to her :Act 3 (Emi), Debate Expresses Doubt ;Hisao complies to Emi's request and leaves her house :Act 3 (Emi), Guess Who's Coming... Never Mind (Talk to her mom) ;Misha tells Hisao to fight for his relationship :Act 3 (Emi), Instant Replay ;Hanako starts to panic while doing group work in class :Act 3 (Hanako), Falling ;Hanako throws Hisao out of her room :Act 4 (Hanako), Misstep ;Hanako avoids Hisao after their first night together :Act 4 (Hanako), Indeterminate Future ;Hisao reads Iwanako's letter :Act 2 (Lilly), A Brief History of Thyme ;Lilly, Hanako, Emi and Rin react to Hisao's heart flutter on the roof during lunch :Act 2 (Lilly), Little Wing ;Hisao wakes up in a hospital bed after failing to stop Lilly :Act 4 (Lilly), Under a Maudlin Sky Fripperies ;Hisao enters Yamaku Academy for the first time, and meets his homeroom teacher, Mutou. :Act 1, Gateway Effect ;Shizune and Misha tell Hisao about the upcoming festival. :Act 1, Smalltalk ;Hisao meets Yuuko, Yamaku's librarian. :Act 1, Pseudo Tea Cosy ;Shizune and Misha badger Hisao about joining the Student Council. :Act 1, Lunch Evolution Theory ;Hisao returns some books to the library. :Act 1, Foot and Mouth ;Emi and Hisao talk to Rin in front of her mural. :Act 1, An Aesthetics ;Emi leaves Hisao at the mural to get more paint :Act 1, Creative Pain ;Shizune and Misha capture Hisao for more student council work :Act 1, Shanghaied ;Hisao goes to the library to hang out with Hanako :Act 1, Quiet ;Hisao finds Hanako in the library during the festival :Act 1, Nc5xb3 ;Rin and Hisao sit in front of the mural during the festival :Act 1, Clouds in My Head ;Hisao and Emi rest after running. :Act 2 (Emi), Morning Run ;Yuuko tries to find a copy of a missing library book :Act 2 (Emi), Tracking Absences ;Hisao stops by the library :Act 3 (Emi), Up, Down, and Up Again ;Hisao and Yuuko talk about the Yamaku Cat Burglar and Emi :Act 3 (Emi), Detached ;Lilly, Hanako and Hisao eat Hanako's homemade lunch :Act 2 (Hanako), Tea Leaves ;Hisao ditches the student council to hang out with Hanako in the library :Act 2 (Hanako), Chess and Slides ;Hisao looks for Hanako in the library :Act 2 (Hanako), Equivalent Exchange ;Miki inquires about Hisao's feelings for Hanako :Act 3 (Hanako), Shady Encounter ;Shizune and Misha chastise Hisao for missing class :Act 3 (Hanako), One Piece of Paper ;Miki and Hisao discuss about Hanako in class :Act 4 (Hanako), Continuing Melody ;Hisao thinks about Hanako in the library :Act 4 (Hanako), His Past School Days ;Hisao introduces himself to the class. :Act 1, Enter Stage Left ;Misha and Shizune ensure that Hisao is okay after his collision with Emi. :Act 1, Short Sharp Shock ;Lilly and Shizune argue about the festival. :Act 1, Cold War ;Hisao struggles to class after his hijacking by the Student Council :Act 1, No Recovery ;Hisao has his first Saturday lesson, complete with a talking to from Mutou. :Act 1, Support ;Emi tries to convince Hisao that the second day of a workout is the worst. :Act 2 (Emi), Second Time's the Worst The Student Council ;A meeting with the class representative and her interpreter. :Act 1, Enter Stage Left. ;Misha and Shizune have lunch with Hisao, and try to recruit him onto the Student Council. :Act 1, Smalltalk ;The aftermath of Hisao's loss to Shizune in their game of Risk. :Act 1, Risk vs. Reward ;Misha and Shizune tell Hisao that they delivered something to his room. :Act 2 (Emi), Piracy on the High Seas Ease ;Misha and Shizune show Hisao the cafeteria. :Act 1, In the Nursery ;Misha and Shizune escort Hisao to the Student Council room to play a game of Risk. :Act 1, Risk vs. Reward ;Emi, Rin, and Hisao share a meal during the festival. :Act 1, Is Carnival! ;Emi extracts from Hisao a promise to come see the track meet. :Act 2 (Emi), Clouds, Time Travel, and Thou ;Hisao discusses his future as a pirate with Emi on the rooftop. :Act 2 (Emi), Piracy on the High Seas Daylight ;Hisao sets out to see the nurse. :Act 1, In the Nursery ;Hisao must decide what to do for lunch. :Act 1, Lunch Evolution Theory ;Hisao heads to class after his heart flutter. :Act 1, Exercise ;Hisao observes Hanako in their classroom. :Act 1, Support ;Hisao wakes up on the day of the festival. :Act 1, Don't Panic ;Another facet of Emi's personality is revealed. :Act 2 (Emi), Track Meeting Ah Eh I Oh You ;Hisao has a meeting with the school nurse. :Act 1, In the Nursery ;Well helping Rin carry some paint, Hisao is quizzed by the Nurse. :Act 1, Waylay ;The Nurse checks on Hisao after his heart flutter at the track. :Act 1, Exercise ;Hisao pays a visit to the nurse along with Emi, finding out that the two have known each other for a while. :Act 2 (Emi), An Apple a Day ;Hisao mentions a pain in his chest during a visit to the nurse and receives a lecture.''' :Act 2 (Emi), Down that Medicine Now Stride ;Hisao heads out to find his new dorm room. :Act 1, Nobody's Room ;Hisao and Yuuko discuss the uniqueness of Yamaku's students. :Act 1, Shared Library ;Hanako visits the classroom looking for Lilly :Act 1, Above and Beyond ;The day of the track meet. :Act 2 (Emi), Track Meeting Out of the Loop ;Hisao has his first meeting with his hallmate, Kenji. :Act 1, Nobody's Room ;Kenji reveals the dark secrets of Yamaku. :Act 1, Bizarre and Surreal ;Kenji ambushes Hisao in the shower in an attempt to get some cash. :Act 1, Soap ;After waking up on the day of the festival, Hisao is greeted by a ranting Kenji. :Act 1, Don't Panic ;Kenji warns Hisao about... something, then asks to borrow money. :Act 2 (Emi), Piracy on the High Seas Nocturne ;Hisao settles into his new room. :Act 1, Nobody's Room Raindrops and Puddles ;Hisao prepares for his second day of school at Yamaku. :Act 1, Smalltalk ;Hisao introduces himself to Rin. :Act 1, A Private Lunch ;Hisao decides to follow the Nurse's advice about exercising. :Act 1, The Running Girl ;Emi offers to make Hisao lunch. :Act 1, Exercise ;The second morning run. :Act 2 (Emi), Second Time's the Worst Generic Happy Music ;Misha and Shizune invite Hisao to have lunch with them. :Act 1, Smalltalk ;Misha interrupts Mutou's chat with Hisao. :Act 1, It Builds Character ;Shizune and Misha collect the festival supplies from Hisao. :Act 1, Waylay ;Emi catches Hisao eating fried food. :Act 1, Is Carnival! ;Emi and Hisao make plans for lunch. :Act 2 (Emi), Morning Run ;Hisao is (not) seduced by the nurse. :Act 2 (Emi), An Apple a Day Hokabi ;Shizune and Hisao battle for the world in a game of Risk. :Act 1, Risk vs. Reward ;Misha puts Hisao to work gathering festival supplies. :Act 1, It Builds Character ;Emi and Hisao become running partners. :Act 1, Proper Exercise ;After catching Hisao eating fried food, Emi makes him accompany her as punishment. :Act 1, Is Carnival! ;Hisao has his first morning run with Emi. :Act 2 (Emi), Morning Run ;Hisao is almost dragged kicking and screaming around the track. :Act 2 (Emi), Second Time's the Worst Concord ;Looking for the library, Hisao gets lost and finds Lilly in a disused classroom. :Act 1, Pseudo Tea Cosy Everyday Fantasy ;Finally finding his way to the library, Hisao meets and scares off Hanako. :Act 1, Shared Library ;Hisao helps Rin with her mural. :Act 1, The Other Green ;Emi and Hisao search for materials for Rin's mural. :Act 1, An Aesthetics High Tension ;Kenji reveals the dark secrets of Yamaku. :Act 1, Bizarre and Surreal ;Shizune and Lilly face off over budget requests. :Act 1, Cold War Standing Tall ;On his way to lunch alongside Misha and Shizune, Hisao collides with Emi in the hallway. :Act 1, Short Sharp Shock ;Hisao meets Emi at the running track. :Act 1, The Running Girl ;Another early morning sees Hisao running at the track with Emi. :Act 1, Exercise ;Emi drags Hisao to the roof to have lunch with Rin :Act 1, Foot and Mouth ;Emi and Hisao discuss the importance of being in shape. :Act 1, Proper Exercise ;Emi catches Hisao eating fried food. :Act 1, Is Carnival! ;The first of Hisao's many morning runs with Emi. :Act 2 (Emi), Morning Run ;Hisao ask Emi a few more questions about her relationship with Rin. :Act 2 (Emi), Questions That Need Answering! ;Hisao and Rin congratulate Emi after the track meet. :Act 2 (Emi), Track Meeting ;The nurse interrupts Emi and Hisao's moment. :Act 2 (Emi), Down that Medicine Now Passing of Time ;End-of-day scene transitions. :Scene transitions that involve the Katawa Shoujo logo ;After Hisao and Rin spend the night together. :Act 4 (Rin), Proof of Existence Romance in Andante ;Played over the ending credits. :Only if a "good ending" is reached Wiosna ;Played over the title screen :Does not appear in any scene Parity ;Searching for supplies, Hisao happens across a strange girl in the art room. :Act 1, A Private Lunch ;Hisao helps Rin with her mural again. :Act 1, Things You Can Do ;Emi drags Hisao to the roof to lunch with Rin. :Act 1, Foot and Mouth ;Another rooftop lunch with Emi and Rin. :Act 2 (Emi), Clouds, Time Travel, and Thou Afternoon ;Hisao and Lilly leave for the library. :Act 1, Pseudo Tea Cosy ;Shizune, Misha, and Hisao have lunch at the Shanghai. :Act 1, Detour Ahead ;Mutou tries to have a D&M talk with Hisao. :Act 1, It Builds Character ;Shizune, Misha and Hisao build stalls for the festival. :Act 1, Event Horizon ;Hisao gets a lecture about the noble duties of a Student Council. :Act 1, Above and Beyond ;Hisao reads "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" in his room before falling asleep. :Act 1, Foot and Mouth ;Hisao meets Lilly on the way to town :Act 1, Mind Your Step ;Emi finds Hisao slacking around after class and recruits him to help Rin once again. :Act 1, An Aesthetics ;Hisao looks to kill time by wandering into town :Act 1, Sip (Part 2) ;Shizune, Misha and Hisao run out of tack while making festival signs :Act 1, Shanghaied ;Hisao checks out Lilly's festival stall :Act 1, Nc5xb3 ;Lilly, Hanako and Hisao walk to the Shanghai :Act 1, Movement ;Shizune, Misha and Hisao eat takoyaki at the festival :Act 1, Throwing Balls ;An idle chat between Emi and Hisao. :Act 2 (Emi), Questions That Need Answering! ;Hisao and Rin watch Emi as she runs the final race. :Act 2 (Emi), Track Meeting ;Mutou asks for feedback from Hisao about the science club, after the exams :Act 3 (Emi), Phantom Pain ;Hanako and Hisao return from shopping in town :Act 2 (Hanako), To Town, To Town ;Hanako and Hisao leave the library together :Act 2 (Hanako), Chess and Slides ;Hanako and Hisao leave the tea room after having a game of chess :Act 3 (Hanako), Invitation ;Hanako startles Hisao while he's studying in the library :Act 4 (Hanako), Whispered Touch ;Lilly, Hisao and Hanako meet with Akira and Hideaki at the airport :Act 2 (Lilly), Bon Voyage ;Misha and Hisao pass notes to each other about Lilly's return from Scotland :Act 3 (Lilly), Renewal ;Lilly, Hisao and Hanako arrive at the summer home :Act 3 (Lilly), Northern Sojourn ;Lilly and Hisao has an honest conversation while walking in town :Act 4 (Lilly), Correct Procedure ;Lilly, Hisao, Shizune and Misha finish their final work at the student council :Act 4 (Lilly), Farewell ;Hisao and Rin watch Emi as she runs the final race :Act 2 (Rin), Track Meeting ;Hisao waits for Rin to come out of her classes :Act 3 (Rin), The Scent of Light ;Rin, Sae and Hisao discuss possible names for Rin's paintings :Act 3 (Rin), Self-Destruction ;Hisao becomes restless at the start of summer vacation as he is concerned for Rin :Act 4 (Rin), Wavelength ;Misha tells Hisao that she can't help with the preparations for Tanabata :Act 2 (Shizune), Bread, Scissors, Paper ;Shizune discusses her past with Lilly :Act 2 (Shizune), Spring into Action ;The fishing party heads back home :Act 3 (Shizune), United Nations ;Shizune and Hisao play shogi for a cinnamon roll :Act 3 (Shizune), Acute Triangle ;Hisao hunts down an evasive Misha :Act 4 (Shizune), Parfait Air Guitar ;Hisao observes Rin's mural. :Act 1, The Other Green ;After escaping from the clutches of Shizune and Misha, Hisao finds Rin working on her mural. :Act 1, Things You Can Do ;Emi, Rin, and Hisao have lunch on the roof. :Act 1, Foot and Mouth ;Hisao heads out to the festival. :Act 1, Is Carnival! ;Emi and Hisao stop to view Rin's mural. :Act 1, Is Carnival! ;Hisao and Rin head to the track meet. :Act 2 (Emi), Track Meeting Painful History Aria de l'Etoile To Become One Cloudland Swing ;Rin's Cinematic :Beginning of Rin's Route Three Stars ;Shizune's CInematic :Beginning of Shizune's Route Teatime, Fast Forward ;Lilly's Cinematic :Beginning of Lilly's Route 2x400m Relay ;Emi's Cinematic :Beginning of Emi's Route Jitter ;Hanako's Cinematic :Beginning of Hanako's Route Innocence Red Velvet ;Emi and Rin have a picnic; rain forces them to the Shanghai :Act 2 (Emi), Famous Last Words :Act 2 (Rin), Umbrella Logic Cake ;Lilly and Akira set Hanako and Hisao up on a date in the jazz club :Act 3 (Hanako), Stripes and Solids ;Lilly treats Hisao to a meal out :Act 4 (Lilly), Out and About Sarabande from BWV1010, Musicbox ;Hisao first looks at the musicbox before purchasing it from Othello's Antiques :Act 2 (Lilly), Presents and Presence ;Hisao gives the musicbox to Lilly the morning after Hanako's birthday party :Act 2 (Lilly), The Day After ;Hisao wakes up in his hospital room, and notices the small wooden box lying next to him :Act 4 (Lilly), Under a Bright Sky Moment of Decision Breathlessly Comfort Friendship Shadow of the Truth Letting My Heart Speak Romance in Andante II Spin '''Spin appears in a trailer for Katawa Shoujo. The first few seconds of Spin play when the game is loaded and the 4LS logo is displayed. Focus Focus, like Spin, appears in a trailer for the game. Unlike Spin, Focus does not appear anywhere in game. Category:Music Category:To-do list